Delivery of audiovisual content over a packet-switched network, such as an Internet protocol network, is known in the art. Many obstacles persist in the commercialization of services for provision of audiovisual content in this manner. For example, the amount of bandwidth required to provide audiovisual content having a quality that is acceptable to a viewer on a large screen is usually much greater than the amount of bandwidth that is available to most users.